


[Podfic] DPS (Drake Protection Squad)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pod_O_Ween, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Tim WILL take care of himself, or others will interfere.





	[Podfic] DPS (Drake Protection Squad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [DPS (Drake Protection Squad)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897417) by [CrimeAlley1048](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048). 



> Podoween treat for litra for the prompt: "Treat: Bat-family, Tim-centric or as part of the pairing"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/DPSDrakeProtectionSquad/DPS%20%28Drake%20Protection%20Squad.mp3)  
  
| 6 MB | 0:08:31  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/DPSDrakeProtectionSquad/DPS%20%28Drake%20Protection%20Squad%29.m4b) | 6 MB | 0:08:31


End file.
